


Slow, but steady

by Porzellaneinhorn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Flirty, Hux is a Creep, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, You're his assistant, fem!reader - Freeform, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porzellaneinhorn/pseuds/Porzellaneinhorn
Summary: “I’m your new assistant. “, you said, standing a little bit taller.Here you were, on board the impressive Finalizer, introducing yourself to your new boss. Of course did people warn you about applying for being the personal assistant of Kylo Ren, but actually you couldn’t care less. Yes, he was a powerful force-user but you wouldn’t let him intimidate you. You were a strong, independent woman after all and you worked way too hard to climb the ranks of the First Order to give up now.





	1. I

“I’m your new assistant. “, you said, standing a little bit taller.  
Here you were on board the impressive Finalizer, introducing yourself to your new boss. Of course did people warn you about applying for being the personal assistant of Kylo Ren, but actually you couldn’t care less. Yes, he was a powerful force-user but you wouldn’t let him intimidate you. You were a strong, independent woman after all and you worked way too hard to climb the ranks of the First Order to give up now. 

“I see “. The Commanders voice ripped you out of your thoughts. He stood up from his chair behind his desk and came over towards you. You took in his appearance: He was dressed in black from head to toe, a mask covering his face. _What could he possibly have to hide?_ Maybe it was a way to appear more distant, unreadable? You decided that it wasn’t your place to judge your boss, so you shoved those thoughts away.  
“Yes, I just came here to introduce myself. I’m looking forward to work with you, Commander.” You looked into his eyes, well, at least you think you did - you really had to get used to that helmet. 

“You do? Well then let me tell you that I demand only the best from my employees and you’re better off not disappointing me.” Kylo tilted his head, now standing in front of you. “I’ll do my best, Sir! That’s what I am here for.”, you smiled at him. _Did he just chuckle?_ And what did he just say? Was he trying to frighten you? You didn’t know but you certainly weren’t afraid even though you were a little confused. “Now, if you excuse me, I still have to unpack my belongings and it’s getting late. It was nice to meet you, Commander.”.  
You turned to go when he called after you “You forgot to tell me your name. I hope you are more meticulous when it comes to your future tasks. “. “[Y/N]” you looked over your shoulder “My name is [Y/N] [Y/L/N]” and with one last step you were out the door.

You walked down the corridor to your new apartment, groups of Stormtroopers passing by. The Finalizer was a huge ship but fortunately being an assistant meant living near your superior and your workplace. When you arrived in front of your door you exhaled slowly. You entered the room and stopped in the doorway. You knew that higher ranked officers and their assistants had nice places to stay but this new home was overwhelming. The black aesthetic of the First Order was very present but not in a depressing way. It seemed rather luxurious, pared with the sleek metallic components of the furniture. You were standing in your living room, which included a cooking area. A soft looking sofa with a little table stood at the back of the room, while unopened boxes of your belongings stood near the entrance in the kitchen. Walking through the door to your left you found yourself in your new bedroom. A huge bed with silky black sheets dominated the room. You saw another door and figured it had to be the bathroom.  After you inspected the apartment you started to unpack the boxes back in your living area. 

Half way through you heard a knock on your door. When you opened it a stormtrooper was standing in front of you. “How can I help you?” you asked with a smile. The Stormtrooper just stared at you. “Well?” you asked after a while, still trying to be polite. “I was send to give you this ma’am.” He gave you a holopad and hurried away. Turning it on you returned to unboxing your belongings. Suddenly you heard a sound – you had received a message.  
“Welcome [Y/N], I hope everything is to your satisfaction. This is your personal holopad. You can use it to communicate with the Commander or other personnel on this ship. I’m looking forward to work with you. – General Hux “  
You wanted to put the holopad down again when you received yet another message.  
“We start at 10:00 am, don’t be late.  
P.S. You have something between your teeth. You should remove it. – Kylo Ren”. You stared at the message, red spreading over your cheeks. _That motherfluffer!_   “So that’s why the Stormtrooper stared at me” you started laughing. 

After finishing unpacking and brushing your teeth – thoroughly – you settled in your comfortable bed with a tea and your favorite book. But the exhaustion took over and soon you started drifting off to sleep.  
You woke to your alarm going off at 8:30 am. Slowly you crawled out of bed, getting ready for your first official workday. When you shuffled into the kitchen area to grab something to eat you spotted a neatly folded stack of clothes on one of the counters. A little note was written on a piece of paper on top of it: “Your new work clothes”. After you gulped down a cup of coffee and a sandwich, you took the stack and walked back into your bedroom. Excited you put the clothes on and inspected your reflection. You work attire included a black pencil skirt and a waisted grey blouse. A fitting black blazer and pumps where dropped off at your entrance, too. You put your hair up in a knot and chose a simple necklace to round off your appearance.  When you were satisfied with your look you walked out the door. 

You arrived too early and thought about knocking before entering, but you just shook your head and opened the door. Your boss was force-sensitive after all, he certainly knew you were about to enter anyway. So you walked further into the room and took in the scene. Kylo Ren was already sitting at his desk, reading through some papers. “Good morning, Commander” you greeted him with a light smile. He only gave you a quick nod and returned to ignore you. You waited a few minutes for him to give you a task, before you sat down across from him on a little armchair, crossing your legs.  
Without looking up Kylo mumbled “I don’t have much to do for you today, but you could sort those documents over there.” Shrugging you stepped to the second work desk beside him. You sat down and got to work, silence hanging between you. You wanted to say something, but it didn’t feel right so you stayed quiet. 

After a while you heard a deep sigh next to you. You looked over to see Kylo lying on top of the desk, with his head in his arms. Unsure of what to do you asked “Can I help you Commander? Is something wrong?”.  “It’s nothing, I just…. Bring these files to General Hux. That’s the only thing for you today, if I have something else for you to do I’ll message you. You’re dismissed. “. Even though his voice was distorted by his mask, you could clearly hear his exhaustion. But you finally had a real task, so you just took the pile of files and walked out of the room.  
_But wait, where do I find the General?_ You didn’t want to bother the Commander with such a silly question and just started walking. When a group of Stormtroopers passed you, you asked where to find Hux. “He’s on the bridge, ma’am. If you go straight ahead you should find it.” You thanked them and continued walking. Soon you stood in front of an important looking room, filled with various employees and officers. In the middle of it all stood a red-haired man, a long coat floating around him. This must be him you thought, stepping closer. 

“General Hux?” you asked, now standing behind him. He turned around, looking you up and down “Ah [Y/N], right? Welcome to my ship.” “Thank you, Sir. “you smiled, “The Commander wanted me to bring you these files.”. Hux gestured to a workstation, “Just put them over there, my assistant will take care of them later.” You set the pile on the desk and with a slight nod to the General you were out of the room.  
“What now?” you said to yourself. You could start decorating your apartment, or continue reading a book. Or you could even explore the Finalizer, but you had a better idea. Walking back to Kylos office you stopped at your apartment to get a huge pot of coffee. _Milk? Sugar?_ You took both containers.  
When you entered the office once more you found Kylo leaned back in his chair, hands resting in his lab. You wanted to greet him, when you heard a weird sound. _Is…is he snoring?_ You suppressed a laugh while putting the coffee, the milk and the sugar down on the counter near his desk. _So, this is the all mighty Kylo Ren?_ As quiet as you could, you exited and walked back to your apartment.  
You were cooking your lunch when you heard a Ping, signalizing that you got a message on your holopad. “Only sugar, no milk. – Kylo Ren” You smiled to yourself. A ‘Thank you’ would be nice, but you knew you shouldn’t expect something like that from your boss. Making a mental note on the sugar, you continued cooking. The rest of the day you decorated your apartment and went to bed early, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. II

The next few days went by flying. Your routine was simple: getting up, organising files for the Commander, taking a silent part in meetings and going to bed.

You thought working for one of the most important figures in the First Order meant a little more action but who were you to complain? Although when you woke up this morning, you knew today would be different. Today you wanted to stay in bed, not ready to let go of the warmth your bed provided. But eventually you crawled out of your blanket-cocoon to go take a quick shower. After making some breakfast and getting ready to leave for work, you checked you holopad one last time, seeing that you had indeed missed a message.

“You have the day off. - Kylo Ren”. Dumbfounded you stood in the entrance of your apartment, unsure of what to do next.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You were bored. Like, really bored. You-were-laying-on-the-floor-staring-at-the-ceiling-bored. 

Suddenly your stomach made suspicious noises. _Right! I could go and get some food at the cafeteria. Maybe something exciting is happening there_ , you thought, while finally standing up from the floor. 

When you were walking down the corridor, whistling the song that was stuck in your head all they long, you heard someone screaming (It was more of a roar really).

Slowly you saw more and more people walking quickly past you, away from where you were heading. Thinking about how wise it would be to turn around too, because obviously something bad was happening in front of you that you wouldn't want to participate in, a little voice in your head told you to keep walking. So you did.

The screaming and crashing grew louder till you reached the room they were coming from.  
Unfortunately you knew this place. The noises were coming from your office. 

Suddenly you had an idea what was happening here, it was pretty obvious. 

Getting closer to the entrance you wanted to knock first, before walking in on the scene, but you couldn't – the door was gone.  
But strangely enough this didn't scare you away. You knew who you were working for. You knew what you signed up for. And you knew – you really truly knew – that the Commander was in there throwing a temper tantrum like the mighty man-child you heard so many stories about.

But you wanted to see it, you wanted to see this side of him, so that you could at least try to understand your boss better. You were fascinated in a way. He had an aura of power around him and what can you say, you weren't on your way to the top of the First Order for nothing – you really did like power very much. 

Afraid? No, you weren't afraid. You surely weren't excited to know that he has indeed anger issues. But you kind of just did not mind it. 

The universe was at war and people go crazy sometimes. You weren't an angel either.  
While climbing the ranks of the First Order you had to do bad things – unspeakable things – but you knew some things just had to be done to bring the big goal of order to the universe. 

Exhaling slowly you walked into your office, only to be greeted by an overwhelming smell of burned furniture. Desks and chairs were chattered on the floor, papers everywhere. On the walls you could see red streaks where his lightsaber must have slashed into. 

In the middle of this battlefield stood mister mighty knight himself: fully dressed, lightsaber ignited in his hand, breathing heavily. 

_Exactly like I expected_. You were leaning with your back on the wall next to the door – or what was left of it – arms crossed. Knowing he knew that you were standing behind him, you waited for him to acknowledge you. After some quiet minutes, only his breathing filling the silence between you two, he turned around.

“I thought I told you that you had the day off?” Kylo finally said, tilting his head. “Oh you did, but I wanted to get something to eat at the cafeteria and stumbled upon you here, Commander.” 

Silence again. 

“Do you want to join me?” you asked politely. After what you had seen of him you guessed asking what's wrong wouldn't achieve anything, so distracting was you goal here. Even for just a minute. You've learned getting angry people out of their mindset can work wonders. And you liked your office, you really did not want him to smash it any further. You were sure he would say 'No' though, but hey, at least you tried.

Kylo turned his saber off and walked past you, out of the room. He stopped in the corridor, turning his head over his shoulder. “Thanks for the offer but I have to decline. The food they serve in the cafeteria is substandard. “ with this he walked away in long quick strikes. 

_What a snobby douche. A normal 'Thanks' would have done it, too, you know?_  
But you didn't want to let your mood be ruined by mister high-standard so you continued your way to get some food. 

You really should have listened to him, though. It was rather amazing that the grey mush they served was called 'food'. 'Substandard' wasn't the first thought you had when you tried a spoon full of it. Disgusting. Maybe nasty, but not substandard. Throwing the rest of your mush away, you left the cafeteria still hungry and a little annoyed. 

When you arrived back at your quarters the first thing you did was ordering some personnel to fill up your kitchen. Seems like you would have to cook something yourself every time you get hungry from now on. Luckily you were a decent cook.  
Impatiently you were waiting for your food supplies to arrive. Your hunger grew with every minute.

Trying to distract yourself – you hated waiting – you decided to slip out of the uniform you were still wearing and into a comfortable pair of sleeping shorts and a simple top. It was already 5 pm and you didn't plan on leaving the apartment till tomorrow for work anyway. 

When you heard someone knocking on your door, you basically sprinted to the entrance. Food was one of the few things you got exited about and right now you were starving. No surprise you weren't happy when you opened the door and no food was there. You must have had the grumpiest face, looking mad and disappointed at the same time. 

“What? Am I not what you wanted? Don't make me sad [Y/N].” Kylo said, clearly smiling under his bucket. “I'm sorry to say this, Commander, but you are certainly not the food I ordered.”, you stated, stepping aside to let him in. “But to what do I owe the honour of you in my apartment, Sir?”. You closed the door while Kylo stepped into your kitchen area.  
“I wanted to let you know, that – because of some …. incident – we have to move to another office for some time.”.  
“Some 'incident'?”, you perked one eyebrow up, starting to laugh. “So that's how we will call that? I see.”.  
Suddenly you heard another knock at your door. Now this had to be the food you waited for.  
“Yes, about that... You see, sometimes I.. “Kylo started to say. You stood at you entrance again, letting the stormtrooper with your food in, looking back to Kylo. “Sir, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm just your assistant, you don't owe me any answers. You can do whatever you like, I don't really care. But if you want to tell me, that's fine, too.“  
By the time you finished your sentence the trooper was already gone. It seemed like the staff worked even faster around the Commander. He really does have a bad reputation around here, you thought. You waited for Kylo to say something while sitting down on your kitchen table.  
He was just staring at you, but it didn't make you uncomfortable so you stared right back.

“You're right. I'll send you the information about our new office later. Good Night.” and with that, he was out of the door.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!

Working with the Commander wasn't so bad. Actually, it was pretty great.  
Sure, his outbursts annoyed the hell out of you from time to time, but besides that the Knight of Ren was …. nice? Not _nice_ nice, but you-can-kind-of-joke-with-him-nice? It was hard to explain to an out stander. You two just developed a certain dynamic. Maybe you could even say you've become friends? No, that sounds strange, speaking of Ren as a friend but you had to admit, per definition you two could be considered as friends. Work friends through. Not that kind of “emotional diary” (more like emotional diarrhea) friends.

But besides Ren you hardly knew any other colleagues. You've met General Hux, Captain Phasma and their assistants, yet they weren't more than some faces to you. Maybe it was time to get a little bit more social. You knew that trying to make real friends in the First Order was looking for closeness in Alderaan places – hopeless and non-existent – but maybe you'll find someone to talk to at least.  
However, getting out of the way too comfortable bed was the bigger problem for now.

Eventually you managed to escape your blanket-web to get ready for work.  
Even though you had achieved a certain routine on the Finalizer, your bed had a special place in your heart – seriously. Bringing Order to the Galaxy? Fighting some Jedi? Working with Kylo Ren? Easy in contrast to leaving your bed behind every morning. But you had to babysit your boss, therefore you had no other choice than getting up and go to work. 

While strolling to the office you took a closer look at the people passing by, the thought of finding a decent human being to talk to in the back of your head. But there were only Stormtroopers in the corridors and the white blank masks didn't really seem too appealing. Those were pretty quite guys anyway. And sooner than anticipated you reached the door to your workplace.  
Kylo was already there – _does this guy even sleep?_ \- greeting you with a small nod.  
You were about to sit down at your desk to go over some files when Kylo pulled the chair away with the force, resting his feet on it. 

“I have a certain feeling that you have something different planed for me today than just paperwork. Am I right, Commander?”. “You are so attentive [Y/N]! I wonder which of my little hints you put together to figure this out.” You walked over to him, leaning down to be face to face with Kylo, a smirk on your lips. “You know, Commander, you are an open book to me sometimes.” You leaned back and a deep chuckle escaped Kylo. “And I thought I was a subtle person.”. “I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sir. But tell me, what is my task then?”.  
“I want you to watch over Hux today. Find out what he's up to. I want to know everything”. “You want me to spy on the General? You can't be serious.”. “Oh [Y/N],” Kylo shook his head “you should know that I wouldn't give you a task just for fun.” You walked to the entrance, winking at Kylo before leaving the room “Well, you never know.”.

Again you found yourself in the corridors of the Finalizer, with only masked faces around you. But you didn't have time to search for a friend now, you had to play a spy. The relationship between the General and the Commander was tense, yet it was ridiculous.  
But what now? You couldn't just follow the General all day long, could you? It would be way too obvious. Maybe you could pretend to watch over the bridge for now. 

So you strolled to the bridge. When you entered, you walked straight up to Hux. “[Y/N], I certainly did not expect you here. How can I help you?” “The Commander ordered me to get more familiar with other parts of the Finalizer than just my office. And I thought your bridge as the heart and brain of the Finalizer would be a perfect start. I promise I'll be only a silent observer, General. “ You flashed him your brightest smile. “Well, that's an unusual order but who knows what goes on in Ren's head. I'm sure you'll be at your best behaviour, Miss [Y/L/N]. As always.” He gave you a nod with a hint of a smile. 

To keep your true intentions safe, you started to slowly wander around the room, stopping to take a closer look at some displays now and then. You were pretty concentrated, trying to seem interested in the work at the bridge, while also trying to always have an eye on the General. Unfortunately Hux caught you looking a few times. You instantly smiled at him when he made eye contact and gave him a small nod. Hopefully this would lead him to other conclusions than your spying on him. 

You tried to walk as slow as possible, but at some point you've seen every monitor, every worker and every button on this bridge. You had to come up with a new plan, because Hux didn't seem to be leaving soon. For now you positioned yourself near one of the large windows, having a good look at the planets you were passing, as well as on the majority of the staff – including Hux.  
To kill some time you let your thoughts wander. Why would you have to spy on the General? Sure, he was a smug little bastard – everyone knew – but why would Ren see a necessity in doing so? Hux lived for the First Order, he wouldn't betray Snoke. Therefore the problem has to be something else... maybe …

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt a hand on your shoulder.  
“[Y/N], now what do you think about my lovely bridge? “. Hux must have come over to you while you were lost in your thoughts. You were a brilliant assistant, but a spy? Not really.  
“I have to admit, General, everything seems well organised and of high quality. I do enjoy the atmosphere of control your bridge provides.” You smiled while gazing over the busy workers.  
“I guess that's the reason for your lingering? Don't even think to lie to me,[Y/N], I'm not a fool.”  
“You got me there, General,” you laughed innocently, “I would really like to stay for a bit longer, if I may. I know this might sound odd, but the beeping and buzzing of the controls in tune with the strict work atmosphere brings peace to my soul.”  
Hux eyed you for a moment before turning around, walking to the entrance.  
“I see. Well, I have a meeting now but stay as long as you like.”

_Stars! What now?_ You're supposed to go after him, but if he notices you following him outside the bridge, he'll now that you lied and you really didn't want to piss off Hux. But it seemed like you had to risk it. Eventually you left the room, seeing the General at the end of the corridor. Quickly but quietly you followed him through some hallways, till he stopped in front of a plain black door. You hid behind a wall, afraid he might look around and spot you. 

“Look! Is this [Y/N] hiding behind a wall?“  
_That motherfluffer!_  
You turned around, slamming your elbow in Kylos side.  
“Miss [Y/L/N]! Why so fierce? I know our passion burns like fire but ..”  
“Commander, I would like to kindly ask you to shut up.”  
You frowned at Kylo, which only caused him to chuckle behind his mask.  
“I am only trying to fulfil the task you gave me.”  
“Clearly.” He looked over to Hux and then back to you. “But you can take a break. I have to participate in the meeting Hux is attending now.”  
“Alright. Will you text me when you're finished?”  
“I will.” And with that, Kylo walked away to Hux, both entering the room shortly after.

 

You were about to fall asleep, when a familiar sound announced a new message.  
“He's heading to his personal quarters. Have fun. - Kylo Ren”  
_Seriously? Out of all the places on the Finalizer, he had to go to his apartment now? Great._


	4. IV

Ten. 

Maybe twenty. 

Or even forty?!

You had lost the track of minutes that had passed while you were waiting in front of that mockingly still-closed door.  
But you hadn't lost track of your current mission and how standing around on the Finalizer, like the little lost kid you were, would only cost you precious time.  
You were a business woman – _goddammit!_ You've given numerous speeches in front of pretentious egomaniacs, crushing their smug smiles – … nuts - but you couldn't do _this_?!  
_Get a grip, girl!_ You screamed at yourself mentally.  
With one last shaky breath you finally knocked on the door of doom in front of you.

“Oh my! [Y/N]? Well, that's a surprise... Wanna come in? I've got cookies, tea and also a cup of self-esteem with dignity-marshmallows for you. ”

“Unnecessary. Completely mean and unnecessary, Commander.”  
You looked down, feeling Kylo's gaze on you.  
“Me, Kylo Ren, Leader of the Knights of Ren, apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke, Commander of the First Order, … mean? Darling, you are hurting my feelings!”  
Kylo whispered in an overly dramatic voice, while crossing his arms over his chest, shoulders slightly shaking of laughter. 

“I guess I deserve that. I just couldn't find an excuse to walk straight into the General's personal quarters without being asked suspicious questions.”

“I'm sure with a shy smile and some puppy eyes he gladly would have let you in.”

“And why are you so sure of that? Or are you just talking for yourself here, Commander?”  
You looked right into his visor, a cocky smile on your face.

“Even though I know you want me to confirm your little fantasies, I have to disappoint you. I, for a fact, know that he would have liked your visit, because – lucky you, not-so-lucky me – he was thinking very loudly. About you. While masturb...”

“Okay, okay! Stop. I don't want to know. … Gross.”  
You shook your head, trying not to think about what you just heard. Being force-sensitive had it's perks but evidently downsides, too. Hearing everyone's thoughts? Not so appealing to be honest.  
There were so many mental people working for the First Order, lured in by the promise of power, who's deepest thoughts would more than just creep you out.

“Good news, the General and I have to leave the Finalizer to negotiate with a senator. Immediately. Our ship will be ready for take-off in a few minutes.”

“Oh okay. How long will you be gone?”

“This conference may take a while, but I'll do anything I can to make it as short as possible. Having arguments with closed-minded people only exhausts me.”

“Alright. What am I supposed to do till you're back?”

“Already missing me? Oh you're so sweet [Y/N]!”  
Kylo turned to walk away, when you called after him.  
“No, but really. Do I have a new task or something?”

“Take a bath, have a sleepover. Go and braid your hair? I don't care what you do honestly. I will message you when I'm back. Until then you can do whatever you want.”  
He gave you one last nod before entering the elevator at the end of the corridor. 

_Sleepover? Braiding hair? What does this guy think I'm doing in my spare time?_ He obviously had no clue. Well... except the bathing-thing. That was pretty spot on. Speaking of which, you wouldn't mind taking a bath now.  
You walked back to your apartment, thinking about where you put the cute bath bombs you purchased back on your home planet. After some digging through your drawers you found a whole box, filled with several exemplars of your favourite goodies. Quickly you decided to take one of the “galaxy-bombs”. Excited like a child you sprinted to your bathroom, filling the tub with warm water. You undressed yourself, made a messy bun and slapped a hydrating face-mask on your skin, before finally getting in the tub, the bath bomb still in your hand. 

You relaxed instantly, feeling the warm sensation on your skin while slowly putting the ball into the tub. Gradually blue and lilac glitter invaded the water, painting a wonderful sky of stars in your bathroom. Watching the little swirls of colour, you remembered the decision you made this morning. Getting more social. 

But where could you find potential candidates for your socialising? The cafeteria was definitely an option, yet you hated the mush they served as food there. And wouldn't it be kind of odd if you would go to the cafeteria without eating anything? Certainly.  
You continued thinking about where you could meet people on the ship while climbing out of the tub, getting dressed and making some food, but all options made you look like a desperate creep.  
Maybe you just had to let faith take the wheel here.

.  
.  
.

You had spent the rest of the day at the gym. Even though you were just an assistant, it was still beneficial to be fit. You were working for an organisation that was at war after all, you never know when someone would attack the ship and you had to defend yourself.  
Of course you also kept an eye out for friendly looking people there, but no one really seemed interested in talking.  
A little frustrated you headed back, to finally get a nice meal and return to your beloved bed. 

You had started to cook your dinner when your holopad informed you about the message you had received.

“Back early. Negotiations got cancelled. - Kylo Ren”

 _Hopefully he's not angry about the cancellation. I don't want him to damage the office – … again_.  
Because you were a little paranoid you decided to check on your workplace after you had finished your meal. Luckily everything was still were it belonged, no signs of a temper tantrum to be seen.

“Did you really just check on the office, assuming I would be mad and destroy it again? Cute.”  
You turned around and saw Kylo leaning against the wall opposite of the hallway, arms crossed, head slightly tilted to one side.  
“Hey, evidently you've had an 'incident' before and as I said, I really do like my office without the smell of burned furniture.”  
You started to walk back to your quarters, Kylo walking next to you.  
“Why aren't you angry about the cancelled negotiation? Wasn't it about something important?”

“Actually it was, but when we arrived one of the senator's guards was thinking too vividly about the trap they had planned to lure us in. So I killed them all.” He spoke the last bit with a certain pride in his voice.  
“All of them?”  
“All of them. Except the guard who involuntary revealed their plan to me. He was left alive to be interrogated tomorrow.” His pride was even more evident now.  
“Seems like your visit there was successful after all.”  
Some people would have been disgusted or terrified by Kylo's actions, but you weren't new to the First Order protocol. Even though you knew that the First Order's methods were far from fair or justified, but you've had accepted them long ago. War wasn't fair and some things had to be done.  
“Indeed, it was.”  
You two had reached your personal quarters and were now standing in front of your door. Unsure of what to do now, you decided to say goodbye and hop into bed.  
“Well, see you tomorrow then. Good night, Commander.”  
He didn't say anything, so you just quickly stumbled through the door.  
You were about to close the door behind you, when you heard Kylo mumble “Good night, [Y/N].” before walking away.


	5. V

_Bang Bang Bang_

 

“What the … “

 

_Bang Bang Bang_

You groaned, pulling the blanket over your head.

“Miss [Y/N]! Please open the door. It's urgent!”

You lay in bed, consciousness crawling slowly back to you.

“Miss [Y/N]!”

You knew this voice... You didn't like it though... It was so severe … and bossy. It belonged to someone … Hux!  
Your eyes shot open.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Jumping out of bed, you rushed to the door, opening it forcefully.   
“I'm sorry, General. How can I help you?”  
General Hux stood in front of you, his hand raised to knock on your door again. Quickly he fixed his posture, straightening his clothes.  
Looking into his eyes, trying to give him an apologetic smile, you noticed Hux eyeing you up and down which made you feel very self-conscious. An oversized shirt of your favourite band and some sleeping shorts were certainly not the most appropriate clothes to wear while answering the door, but how could you have known that Hux would want to speak to you this early?  
“Now that you were so kind to acknowledge my presence, yours is needed immediately. Follow me.”  
“Um … May I change into something more appropriate before we go?” You weren't even wearing socks. Walking around the ship barefoot, only in your sleeping clothes, wouldn't be pleasant at all.   
A smirk spread over Hux's face that made shivers run down your spine.  
“I'm afraid we don't.” He started to walk away. “Are you coming?”  
 _Asshole._  
You looked around, trying to find something you could put on your feet. The only thing you could find though were your fluffy slippers, before you heard Hux nagging again.  
“Are you familiar with the word 'Immediately', [Y/N]?”  
Rolling your eyes, you hurried to put on the slippers and walked quickly down the corridor to catch up with Hux. He guided you through the halls of the Finalizer, to an area you haven't been yet. Even though you two were walking rather fast, you started to freeze. The temperature on the ship was always kept low for some reason. _Hopefully this doesn't take long, I don't want to get sick. Maybe I can get a jacket somewhere. But first things first …_  
“Where are we going, General?”  
Without looking at you, Hux answered in a annoyed voice.  
“The med bay.“  
 _The med bay?_   
You turned your head to look at him with curiosity.   
“And why is my presence needed there?”   
Hux started to say something, when you heard a loud scream coming from the end of the corridor.  
“That's why.”, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
 _Oh no._   
“What has he done this time?”   
You two arrived at the end of the hall, entering the room. In comparison to the rest of the ship, the med bay was dominated by bright colours, but mainly white. The black of Kylo's clothes were a huge contrast to the interior, making it easy to spot him. He was laying in one of the beds – the rest were empty – surrounded by some medical staff.   
“He was injured on a spontaneous mission last night.”  
You stepped closer to the bed, trying to see how bad it was.  
“Okay, but again: why am I needed here? I'm obviously not a doctor.”   
“Well, our beloved Knight of Ren here has to stay at the med bay to heal properly, but he refuses to. The doctor kindly offered that he could stay in his personal quarters then, with a nurse by his side, but he refused that ,too. He only agreed to staying in bed until his wounds have healed, if you would be the one staying with him, the nurse only checking on him now and then.”  
 _Wait.. What? You? Babysitting the Commander? Great._  
You sighed. “I guess I have no choice then.”.  
“Good luck, you'll need it.” Hux gave you a nod before quickly walking out of the room.

Giving the staff enough space to treat Kylo, you waited till they finished dealing with his wound and were leaving the area. You took in his appearance: He was fully clothed – mask and everything, except for his torso. It seemed like they had to cut off his tunic and shirt to reach the wound on his stomach, a huge bandage covering the lower half of his upper body. You wondered if he was awake, but as you stepped closer to the bed his mask turned to you, answering your silent question.

“So I'm the lucky one who has to babysit you, Sir?”, you said, a little smile on your face.  
“I don't want anyone to _babysit_ be, but apparently they won't leave me alone otherwise.” Kylo crossed his arms over his chest.   
“And you are the lesser evil in this case. I don't need a nurse quailing in my apartment, just to hear her panicked thoughts all the time. I'd go insane.“  
“I see.” You sat down in the nearest chair, looking at the Commander.   
“What happened?”  
“We were informed about a rebel base on a nearby planet. When we arrived, we easily took apart the hole station, but I was distracted for a moment and a puny bounty hunter shot my side.” Kylo groaned in frustration. “But he's of course dead now, so jokes on him.” His voice was dripping with despite. 

You took off your fluffy slippers, pulling your legs up on the chair to make yourself more comfortable. Still freezing, you gripped the blanket at the end of Kylo's bed – he wasn't using it anyway – throwing it over your bare legs. You positioned your left arm on the armrest, your head resting in your left hand, your eyes clued to the wound on his side.  
 _He's screamed once when we arrived, but … is he in pain now? He must be, or did they gave him some painkillers? Hopefully. This must have hurt a lot._ You sighed, eyes still locked to his side.

“I'm fine. They gave me some strong medication.” Kylo suddenly mumbled.  
Your eyes shot to his mask in shock.  
“Can you hear my thoughts, too?”  
Kylo chuckled.  
“No, you are a very calm and collected person. I would have to actively push into your mind to read your thoughts. But your face shows what you're thinking, [Y/N].”   
_At least some good news on this messy day_ , you thought. 

After a few minutes of sitting together in comfortable silence, a doctor approached you two.  
“Commander, you are free to go to your quarters for now. A nurse will do a check-up on you later. Some of my staff will help you move to your apartment soon.” He spoke in a warm and calm voice, nodding to both of you before walking away.  
“Finally.” Kylo sighed. “[Y/N], you can go and take care of yourself now. I'll send you a message when I'll need you.”  
You stood up, the cold air hitting your bare legs again. You really had to put on some warmer clothes back in your apartment. Putting your slippers on, you gave Kylo a quick nod, before returning to your quarters. 

.  
.  
.

You were standing in front of Kylo's apartment, having a déjà-vu. Only this time you were actually ordered here. And you wouldn't have to explain to your boss, why you couldn't execute a task he gave you. No, now you would have to babysit your boss.   
You were about to knock, when the door shot open, a frightened nurse hurrying out of the room in front of you. She almost ran into you, quickly apologising before sprinting down the corridor. _That poor Girl_.

You entered Kylo's personal quarters, looking over his living room briefly. The black aesthetic reached a whole new level here, almost everything was black – even the kitchen area. To your left you saw an open door. You assumed it had to be the bedroom, so you walked straight through it. Luckily you were right, standing now in front of a huge black king-sized bed, with Kylo sitting in the middle of it. His lower half was covered with silky sheets, while his upper half was now properly dressed in a simple black T-shirt. You instantly noticed his muscular arms, which were crossed over his chest, making them look even bigger. But he was still wearing his mask, making him look ridiculous. 

“Seriously, Sir?” You asked, while trying not to laugh, pointing at his helmet.   
_What could he possibly hide under it?_  
“I did not invite you over to make fun of me, [Y/N]. Your only purpose right now is to be a buffer between me and those annoying nurses.”  
“Speaking of which... what did you do to that poor girl running out of here?” You looked around the room, searching for a chair to sit on. You figured that if you'd have to spent the majority of the day here, then why shouldn't you get comfortable?  
But you couldn't find one, so you simply sat down on the edge of his bed.   
“She was completely incompetent! She couldn't do the easiest tasks. When she brought me lunch, she even spilled coffee over me. I couldn't stand her any longer, so I kindly dismissed her.”  
“ _Kindly._ ” You chuckled and shook your head in disbelieve.   
“Well, I hope you'll be even more _Kind_ to me then, Commander.”   
Kylo leaned back to rest his back on the headboard of the bed.   
“To you? Always.”   
Your felt a blush spreading on your cheeks, so you quickly looked around the room again.  
“And what are we supposed to do until you're feeling better, Sir? We can't just sit around in silence all day long.”  
“I have some paperwork and meditation to do. I'm afraid you have to find something for yourself on your own. You are welcome to look through my books and holo-vids in my living room, maybe you'll find something to watch or read there. You could also bring something from your apartment, if you'd like to.”  
Getting paid for lingering around? There were worst things you could do. Quickly you decided to look through Kylo's collection of media in the other room. You walked back into the living room, scanning the shelves for interesting-sounding books. After collecting a bunch of them, you grabbed a comfortable-looking armchair, pushing it into Kylo's bedroom.   
When you returned to Kylo, he looked up from his files – they were scattered all over his bed – to look at you. “What are you doing?”  
“My task is to watch over you, Sir. So I figured I would need something to sit on while reading a little bit. Unless you want me to rather sit on the bed with you.“ You winked at him, positioning the chair near his bed. You sat down, opening the first book.  
Putting the file in his hand down, Kylo still looked at you.  
“Don't tempt me, [Y/N].”   
You raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.  
 _This could be a lot of fun._


	6. VI

The next few hours you spent reading books you had gathered before getting comfortable in Kylo Ren's personal quarters. Even though the black armchair you were sitting in was pure luxury, you slowly began to develop dorsal pain. You simply weren't used to sit around all day long. Putting the book aside, you looked over to Kylo, who was still absorbed by his files. You gazed over them – they were mainly boring-looking, except for one that seemed to be a map of some sort. You tried to recognise the area or planet it belonged to, but without any success. Before you could ask the Commander about it though, you heard someone entering the apartment. This was your cue, you decided and stood up, starting to stretch your numb limbs. When you could feel them again, you walked over into the living room, greeting the nurse that had entered a moment ago. The young woman – a different one than the poor girl that Kylo dismissed earlier – was shyly smiling at you, putting down some medicine she must have brought along.  
“The Commander is over there.”, you pointed to the bedroom, “You probably know that he can be very capricious, just try to be as careful as possible.”. You tried to put on a comforting smile, praying that this check-up will go without any incidents. She gave you a quick nod and entered the bedroom. 

Suddenly you heard your stomach growl. When was the last time you had eaten today? Before coming over here, right? That was half a day ago – no wonder you were hungry again. You walked over to the communication-system next to the entrance. Hopefully the chefs of the higher personnel were able to cook something different than grey mush – you weren't in the mood to cook for yourself right now. To your surprise you were able to order the fanciest dishes you could ever dream of, once you were speaking to one of the kitchen staff. After you'd told them what you wanted, they asked what you would like for dessert. Because you didn't know what to take, they kindly talked you through everything they could prepare and you drooled. Besides your bed, food was one of your greatest passions – there was always room in your heart, or rather in your stomach, for a delicious dinner. Yet you couldn't of course order everything, even though you really wanted to, so you settled for the meal they recommended in the end and ordered the same for Kylo as well. After you thanked them – boy, were you excited for the food – you hung up and walked over to the kitchen area to lean against a counter. Out of habit you wanted to check your holopad, when you realised you had forgotten to bring it with you. Since the nurse was checking up on the Commander, you quickly walked out of the apartment, down the corridor. After sitting for so long, walking felt like heaven right now. But your little happy mood was ruined when a certain red-haired General spotted you from the other end of the hall where your personal quarters were located. Instantly you increased your speed, trying to reach the door to your apartment before he could approach you. Luckily, you were able to escape Hux, who was on his way to you, but got distracted by a lower ranked officer having a message for him. You slipped through the door and closed it quickly. Somehow the General made you feel uneasy when around – and you trusted your gut, it had never failed you. Usually you would try to avoid such people as much as possible, but something told you, that you couldn't play hide-and-seek with the General this time. Remembering why you came back to your apartment in the first place, you walked over to your bed – As expected, your pad was laying on your night stand. You took it and were on your way back out, when you stopped in your tracks. Was Hux still out there? Would he really wait for you to come out? _Pull yourself together,_ you scolded mentally. _You are being paranoid, [Y/N]. What would he want from me anyway?_ You tried to calm yourself, taking a deep breath. Since when were you such a crybaby? Head held high, you walked out of your quarters. Relieve washed over you, when you couldn't spot Hux anywhere, but you didn't want to press your luck any further and started to walk back to Kylo's apartment rather quickly. 

On your walk back, you hoped that everything went well with the nurse. Even though Kylo's temper tantrums had little to no effect on you, you know that there were poor souls working for the First Order, who were scared to death by only seeing him in the corridors. Admittedly, he looked like a death angel running around the ship with his cape flowing around him extravagantly – this drama queen just had to be a scorpio – but he had been always normal to you. Maybe you were just lucky to not piss him off as much as the others. Meanwhile you had arrived at his quarters again, entering them without hesitation this time. For a moment you just stand in the entrance-area and listened – it was peaceful … almost too peaceful – you didn't trust the silence. You were about to storm in the bedroom, expecting to find a body there, when you heard the Commander yell. Unfortunately, the door was closed, so you couldn't really understand what he was saying, but he sounded furious.  
Seconds later, the door opened and the nurse came hurrying out. She had a frightened expression on her face, which made you feel instantly sorry for her. When she spotted you though, an apologetic look took over her face.  
“I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, Miss. Everything went well and when I was almost finished, he suddenly started yelling at me.”, she looked down on her feet.  
To comfort her, you lay one hand on her shoulder, “It's okay. I told you he can be a little moody now and then. I'm sure it wasn't your fault.”. Her face brightened a little and she gave you a shy smile.  
“I cleaned his wound and replaced the bandage. The bactagel is working wonders on him. The wound is almost closed, so he probably will be able to shower tomorrow. But he should still stay in bed, to help his body heal.”. You thanked her for the update and led her out of the apartment. 

Letting out a deep sign, you stepped into the bedroom. Kylo was still sitting in the middle of his bed, but the files were put aside. You leaned on the door frame, arms crossed. After a moment of you staring him down, he finally broke the silence.  
“What?”  
You continued to stare at him.  
“It's not my fault that every single one of those nurses is incompetent.”  
Shaking your head in disbelieve, you let out a small laugh. This guy was a hopeless case.  
But before you could say anything, a sound informed you, that someone was waiting in front of the entrance. Remembering, that you ordered some delicious food, you almost sprinted back into the living room to open the door. As always, a stormtrooper was assigned to bring you the meal, so you stepped aside and let him in. He hurried to place the food on one of the counters and was gone before you could even say 'thank you'.  
But you were to busy trying not to salivate over the amazing smell, than to be bothered by the stormtrooper's behaviour. You took some of the food and walked over to the bedroom. Handing Kylo one of the plates, you took a seat back in the armchair. Immediately, you began to enjoy the tasty dish.  
The Commander however seemed not too pleased. He just sat there, staring down at the food in his hands. “Is something wrong, Commander?”, you were highly confused. But right after you had spoken the last word, it hit you hard: his mask! You scolded yourself mentally for your stupidity.  
A little embarrassed you began to speak again: “Uhm … should I eat in the living room?”. Kylo looked up to you. “I think that would be best.”. So you quickly stood up and head of to the other room, to sit down in the kitchen area. Even though you found the hole mask thing ridiculous, you respected the Commander's wishes. It simply wasn't your place to decide, if and when he would show you his face. Did you even want to see his face? A man who was that flirtatious had to be somewhat decent looking – at least everyone you met that was this charming had been easy on the eyes. You tried to picture Kylo's face but your thoughts were interrupted by yet another yell from the Commander. Rolling your eyes, you decided to keep on eating – this delicious meal deserved better than to be leftover. But unfortunately shortly after the first yell, Kylo started to scream again. Sighing, you slowly stood up and walked over to the Knight. But before you could enter his room, the door slammed shut right in front of your face. Now you were pissed. What the hell was his problem? Couldn't he be happy about the delicate food and stop being the little emo punk for once?  
“Is there something I can do for you, Commander?”, you spoke in a loud voice, so he'd be able to hear you through the closed door. But you didn't get any response – rude. Suddenly, fatigue hit you hard. You took your holopad and checked the time. It was almost midnight. How did time pass so fast? Living in the darkness of space all day long without a real day/night-cycle really got to you somehow. But were you allowed to return to your apartment? You were supposed to watch over him, after all. After discussing your options back and forth, you decided to just lay down on the couch. Due to some searching you could even find a blanket to snuggle into. It only took you a few minutes to make yourself comfortable – the sofa was heaven on earth. You thought about getting up again to grab a book to read before sleeping, but almost instantly after you'd found the ideal spot, you dropped off. 

.  
.  
.

The next day, you were sitting in Kylo's kitchen, checking your messages. The Commander was in his room, with the nurse from yesterday checking on him. Since you woke up on the couch around noon – you seemed to have needed the sleep – Kylo had been in a bitchy mood. You tried your best not to piss him off any further, but somehow he was extremely irritable. Around an hour ago, you had even been standing in the middle of one of his outbursts. He had been slashing into his bedside table with his lightsaber, while you stood in the entrance of his bedroom – unimpressed with judging eyes – before you walked back to get some lunch to brighten up your mood. Just because he was being a sourpuss, didn't mean you had to be in a bad mood as well.  
Luckily, the nurse made it trhough the check-up alive, and gave you another update before returning to the med bay. She said that the Commander's wound was now closed on the surface, so he would be able to carefully walk and shower again. You finished scrolling to your messages and files on your holopad, when Kylo entered the living room. He was wearing some long, comfy-looking pants and the same black T-shirt as the days before. Again, you took in his physique: his well-defined muscles made you sign. Usually, you weren't one to ogle at someone like that, but his torso looked like promise for more. But this damn mask was ruining it. It made him look more than just ridiculous. A little grumpy, you turned back to your holopad.  
“Why are you so tense, Commander?”  
To your surprise, Kylo took a seat next to you. “I received a message, that a fleet of the Resistance took over one of our bases in the Outer Rim.”  
“The Outer Rim? But what would they want there?”, you were confused. The Outer Systems weren't exactly a region of high importance. Admittedly, some planets were useful for gathering certain supplies, but other than that, they were just a place for slavery and smugglers.  
“Archaeologists have found an ancient Jeditemple on one of the planets. We managed to take hold of the area, but apparently the base was overrun by the Resistance.”  
“The map you were analysing yesterday, was it about the Jeditemple?”  
“Yes.” Kylo let out a small groan.  
“I know, that this is very important to you, and I understand, that you are stressed because of it. But how about you try to relax a little bit, from time to time?”  
Kylo's mask turned to you. “Don't you think, that I've tried that already? I have been meditating the whole night, but it didn't help.” He let out a deep sign.  
“Did you try to take a bath?”  
“A bath?”, his voice was filled with doubt.  
“Yes, a bath. At least that's what I'm always doing when I'm stressed out.”, you smiled at him.  
The Commander was quiet for a moment. “Well I guess I could give it try.”  
He was about to stand up, when you hold him back.  
“Wait, let me get you something first.” You quickly walked over to the communication-system and gave the stormtrooper your orders.  
You sat down again, seeing that you had received a new message on your holopad.  
“Seems like I have to go pick up some files for you in our office, Commander. I'll try to be back as fast as possible.”

.  
.  
.

When you arrived back at the apartment, Kylo was no longer sitting on the kitchen table. You walked over to the counters, putting the box of papers you had brought from your office down.  
“[Y/N]?” you heard a voice coming out of the bathroom. Slowly, you walked over to the bathroom door. You were sure the voice belonged to Kylo, but it sounded different.  
“Yes, Commander? How can I help you?”.  
He must have taken off his mask, you figured.  
“Come in.”. Wait … What now? You were pretty sure you boss was taking a bath just now and he told you to enter? You didn't mind the flirting but that was a bit rushed. Hesitantly you grabbed the door handle, pushing it down.  
“Wait! You have to close your eyes first!” you heard Kylo again. Damn, was his voice deep and smooth like honey. So you closed your eyes and entered. You'd expected a lot of challenge when applying for this job, but this was just getting more and more odd. Hot steam hit your face, which could only mean, that the Knight of Ren was indeed taking a bath – probably naked – while you were standing dumbfounded, eyes closed, in his bathroom. You decided that thinking not too much about your current situation would be the best.  
“What are those?” … Was he being serious now?  
“Sir, you told me to close my eyes. How am I supposed to know, what you are referring to?”  
“Oh, right. Those balls you had ordered for me, what are those?”  
Tired of standing in the hot steam – your body didn't react too well to things like that – you tried to find the bathtub with your hands. Once you found it, you sat down cross-legged next to it, resting your arms on the frame.  
“You don't know what bath-bombs are?”  
“Never heard of them”, he sounded louder than before, but he wasn't raising his voice. That means, you must have positioned yourself right next to him. No, not awkward at all.  
“You put them in the water and they'll colour it. Almost always they also have some great smell to them.”  
“Which one is your favourite?”. You had ordered that the stormtrooper would bring him three of your bathbombs. A red one, a green one and the galaxy one.  
“The dark one is my favourite. It dissolves into a night sky. Blue and lilac colours are mixed in it, with some glitter particles that look like stars.”  
You heard Kylo hum – his low voice was to die for, it send shivers down your spine, but I a positive way. “I guess I'll take this one then. Thank you.”  
Hold on. Hold on! Did the great Commander Ren just thank you? Well, that was new! You smiled at him and – without thinking about it – reached to where you figured his head must be, to ruffle his hair. Surprisingly you actually found his hair – it was rather long and soft – but stopped dead in your tracks once you realised what you were doing. The smile fell from your face and you quickly stood up, withdrawing your hand as fast as possible. Without any words, you walked out of the bathroom, leaning against the wall next to the door. What the hell were you doing?!


	7. VII

Well … that was awkward. And inappropriate – highly inappropriate. What were you thinking? Probably nothing, due to the fact, that you just rufﬂed through Commander Ren's hair. Since when where you suicidal? Last time you checked, being that bold in front of the Knight had cost someone's life. You looked down on the hand that touched his hair, leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door. And since when where you so jittery? 

“Ren, I need to talk to you.” That was Hux voice coming out of the communication-system. Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse … You pushed yourself off the wall and walked to the entrance to open the door. You exhaled slowly before pushing the open-button. “I'm sorry, General, but the Commander is tied up with some business. Can I take a message for him?” Hux eyed you up and down, raising one eyebrow.   
“Actually, yes. The Commander needs to attend an important event tomorrow. If you could give him this invitation for me?” He handed you a fancy-looking card. “Will do, Sir.” You were about to close the door again – you wanted to keep this conversation as short as possible – when Hux stepped closer to you, lowering his voice. “And one more thing, [Y/N]. You don't need to be shy around me, I know I can be very intimidating.” He winked at you, before walking away. Dumbfounded you looked after him, your mind empty. You were standing by the door, trying to process what Hux just said. Shy? You? Well, he clearly must have misunderstood your behaviour. You thought it was – unfortunately – pretty obvious, that you couldn't stand the General. This way though, was deﬁnitely easier to work with, yet slightly alarming. But as long as he thought you were shy, instead of uneasy around him, everything was ﬁne, you ﬁgured.   
You sat down on the couch to look at the card. It had a wine-red background with black font and some golden ornaments here and there. Written on it were typical information like when and where it would take place, the reason for the event and even what to wear. Apparently it was a very classy ball, because they expected the guests to show up in suits and dresses.

You were still reading the invitation, when Kylo suddenly rushed out of the bathroom to lean over the back of the couch, eyes focused on the piece of paper in your hand. His head was next to you and when you turned yours to look at him, you realised that he wasn't wearing his helmet. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything except a towel around his hips. In your mind you screamed at yourself to look away, because obviously Kylo must have forgotten to but his mask back on, and you weren't supposed to see him like that, but your were fascinated by the unique beauty of his face. You felt a blush spreading over your cheeks, so you quickly turned away to calm yourself down. _Focus, [Y/N]! He's your Boss! And also just another man on this ship to you, pull yourself together! Nothing special to be seen here._

Kylo started to mumble something, leaning back to stand upright again. Meanwhile, you grabbed your holopad to distract yourself from the temptation to ogle at the Commander's – unbelievably attractive – body. “That nerf herder … I'm afraid we have to attend a dance tomorrow.” Kylo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There are things I'd rather do, but sadly I guess we have no choice.” “We?” You looked up to Kylo in shook, to regret the decision immediately. His dark brown eyes made contact with yours and threatened to devour you, making your stomach ﬂip upside down. That motherﬂuffer had some stunning eyes! “Well, yes. I need you to watch over Hux again. He must be plotting something, otherwise he wouldn't make us go to such a stupid event.” “I see.” You lowered your eyes back down to the holopad, mindlessly skipping through some ﬁles. The Commander started to pace around the living room, seemingly deep in thought. “Okay, we need to prepare some things. Follow me, [Y/N].” He was about to storm out the door, when you hurried to him, holding him back. “Commander, don't you think it would be wise to put on some clothes ﬁrst?” You really didn't want to draw attention to his nudity, but letting him run out looking like this could cost you your job – or probably more. 

Kylo lowered his head to look down on himself, realisation washing over his face. You were prepared to be screamed at, but unexpectedly, a smirk spread over his face. He came closer to you, leaning down to whisper in your ear. “Now that you've seen me almost naked, you owe me. It's only fair if I got to see you like this as well.” He leaned back, a smug smile still on his face. “Even before we had our ﬁrst date? Commander, where's the self-control that you preach? It's much more fun, if I let you beg ﬁrst.” You applauded yourself in your mind. _Nice comeback brain, good to have you ﬁnally back on board!_ Kylo chuckled while walking to his bedroom. “Damn, I hope you'll do.” You looked after him, still amazed by his handsome physique. Why was this gorgeous man hiding his face behind a mask? He could easily distract the enemy with his wonderful features and slam that lightsaber of his in their bodies without them noticing. Maybe you should suggest this technique next time Hux is around. This man was creeping you out more and more every time you talked to him, yet you had to spy on him again. This was certainly not your idea of fun. You'd rather sit in your ofﬁce with the Commander and do boring paperwork, but now you had to go on a ball where you would be near Hux the whole time. Perhaps you'll be able to use his mistake in reading your body language correctly for your own advantage. How bad can it possibly be to play the shy assistant, that's impressed by the _oh so amazing_ General Hux. _I think I'm going to vomit._ Okay, okay, it sounded awful, but somehow you'll manage to pull that off. You sighed heavily. 

“Oh, come on! I thought you would be excited to go to such an event?” Kylo returned to the living room, fully dressed again. Now that you'd heard his actual voice, you damned the voice modulator in his mask. “Usually I would be, but the whole 'watching over the General'-thing makes it hard for me.”  
“And why is that?” Kylo stood in front of you, his head slightly tilted to one site. “Because Hux is a creepy bastard, who's making me feel uneasy.” Woops! You didn't want to say it that directly, but your mouth was faster that your brain. Saying such things in front of your boss, the colleague of the man you just insulted, wasn't the best thing you could do. In fact, it probably was one of the worst. But Kylo surprised you again, with an unexpected answer:  
“Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you then. If he's trying something shady, I'll be your knight in shining armour.”   
“That's not funny!” You were more than freaked out by the General and now Kylo wasn't taking you seriously – great.   
“Oh, I wasn't joking, [Y/N]. I'll only have eyes for you and if he's trying to touch you, I'll be there to break his hand.” Well … wow … that was kind of … soothing you? You didn't know why exactly his words were calming, but they deﬁnitely had a comforting effect on you. _I mean, who wouldn't want a good-looking, strong bodyguard to break some limbs of people you didn't like, right?_ “Okay, I guess.” You gave Kylo a short nod. “I have to go speak to the Supreme Leader now, see if I can get more information about Hux intentions.” “What, now? I thought you were supposed to stay here with me till your wound has healed?” “I'm ﬁne. I told you, I don't need anyone to babysit me. And this is much more important than the little scratch on my side.” With a sudden change of emotion, Kylo's voice grew more and more furious, until he rushed out of the room. You were left behind, astonished by the abrupt shift in atmosphere. _Damn, that guy really has some anger issues._


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos - they really do keep me motivated!  
> Chapter 8 is a bit shorter than the others because it's kinda a set-up for the next one (which will be longer, I promise :) )  
> I still hope you'll enjoy this one nevertheless ^^

_Fuck!_  
No … that's not it.  
Too short.  
Too long.  
… And this one is too boring.   
You stood in front of your wardrobe, trying to find a dress you could wear to the ball. But slowly you were running out of options – nothing seemed to suit the event. You could just put one on and don't care – of course – but you were too much of a perfectionist to do so. One time, you had almost canceled a meeting, because your lipstick wasn't the way you wanted. Perfection was key in the First Order and in your life. It had brought you here after all.  
_Well … seems like I'll just go naked. Or maybe I can call in sick?_  
You knew, you couldn't do either of it so you just sat down on your bed, trying to find a different solution. Just when you were about to give up, someone knocked on your door. Curious, you walked over to open it, revealing a stormtrooper on the other side. He was holding a huge silver box, which he gave you wordlessly, before saluting and walking away.  
_No way!_  
You had a pretty good idea of what was in the box – well, at least you hoped so – so you rushed back into your apartment. Full of excitement you put the box down on one of your kitchen counters, almost tearing it open in your rush. After you had fought your way through some packing material, you actually found the holy grail you hoped to find. You gabbed the substance and sprinted to the huge mirror in your bedroom, holding the dress to your body. It was mainly black – what a surprise – and had a rather simple, yet beautiful cut – you loved it! You were surprised because apparently Kylo had a quite similar taste to you. Well, at least you were pretty sure, that it was him who send it to you. Who else could it be?!  
Looking on your holopad, you realized that you had only half an hour left to get ready for the event. Quickly, you slipped out of your uniform to try on the dress. It fit perfectly. How he could have known your size was yet another mystery to you. Nevertheless, you were more than glad that you had a proper dress now. Pinning up your hair, you turned on some music to get in the mood for a dance. You were still singing along to the song, finishing your make-up, when you noticed a certain Commander standing in your door, not wearing his helmet.  
“I see we're not playing hide-and-seek with your face anymore?”, you smirked at him in the mirror.  
“You know, I thought it would be torture to deny it to you, since you've seen it in all it's glory.”  
“Are you sure the torture isn't seeing your face right now? I mean come on … the cheekbones and the hair and the … “, you pointed at his face, moving your finger in a circular motion, “…. you know?”  
Kylo grabbed your outstretched arm, pulling you closer. “Oh [Y/N], don't make a fool of yourself. I know you like it.” Damn it, you really did.  
Wanting to change the topic – the tension was getting quite intense – you babbled out the first thing that came into your mind.  
“Thank you for the dress by the way. I really do love it!”  
Kylo raised one eyebrow. “What makes you think that I was the one sending it to you?”  
Now you where highly confused. There was nobody else, that knew you were going to that event. Besides … _This can't be!_  
“General Hux?!”, you almost yelled his name in disbelieve, while Kylo tried not to laugh.  
“Well, we have to go now, [Y/N]. Your little lover is waiting for us at the hangar. We'll take a small ship to the nearby planet, the royalty of it is hosting the ball there.”  
Dumbfounded, you nod slowly and grabbed your purse. You had a bad feeling about this. 

 

The closer you came to the hangar, the more you wanted to run in the opposite direction. Force! Why were you the one who had to flirt with the creep Hux? You really didn't want to feel so negative about a person you had to work with, but the General made it very hard for you not to. _I mean, who thinks of oneself as intimidating and goes around telling people and winking at them?! And now the dress-thing? I wish it would have been from Kylo instead …_  
Your thoughts were interrupted when you reached the hangar, the General standing in front of the airlock. _Here goes nothing …_  
“General.” Kylo stepped to Hux, wearing his mask again – You still didn't know why he was wearing that stupid thing.  
“Commander.” Hux nodded once in the direction of Kylo, before turning to you.  
“Miss [Y/N], may I tell you how beautiful you look in this dress? “ The General slightly bowed down and took your hand, kissing it. It cost you everything to not just pull away and hit him right in his smug face. You were cursing in your head, but on the outside you smiled at him, trying to conceal your twitching eyebrow.  
Kylo started to cough, obviously trying to hide a chuckle. You quickly shot him a death-glare, before the General stood upright again and led you to the ship. How were you supposed to flirt with Hux the whole evening? You tried to remind yourself of what you had accomplished and survived till now. You could do it – somehow you could do it. Just for this one evening. _I am strong, I am independent, I can do this._ You repeated this mantra in your head for the whole flight.  
Once you landed, you had figured out a plan in your mind on how you would approach the whole situation and how to get some information out of Hux. He thought you were shy and intimidated by him? Well, that's what he'd get today – the innocent little assistant that he thinks you are.  
You made sure to glance at the General from time to time while you were guided through the palace to the ballroom by some guards. It was the same game you played on the bridge when you had to spy on him for the first time. It had payed off then, so you hoped it would work again.  
When you arrived at the ballroom, Kylo and Hux instantly began to talk to local politicians. Well, at least Hux did – Kylo only stood besides them, throwing in some snarky remarks from time to time. You didn't really listen to the topics they were discussing – that was Kylo's part. You, on the other hand, were trying to give the General subtle hints. Playing with your hair, smiling at him, watching him with adoring eyes … – you wanted to vomit so badly. You must have been pretty convincing, because once Hux was occupied talking with one of the businessmen, Kylo took you aside, growling at you.  
“You don't need to overdo it. Everyone can see, that you're flirting with Hux, okay?”  
“My, my! Someone's jealous, hm? “ You winked at him, trying not to laugh. You didn't know, if his jealousy was grounded on his huge ego, or if there was more to it. Either way, you liked it very much.  
But Kylo only grumbled “Ridiculous.” and turned his attention back to the two men in front of him, still arguing.  
Now something had clicked in you. Now you wanted to play a certain game. Now you wanted to make Kylo jealous on purpose – see how far he'll go. He was enjoying your misery after all – time to turn the tables. You loved being in control and apparently you knew how to push his buttons.


	9. IX

Later that evening, you found yourself sitting alone at one of the many bars in the ballroom. Kylo had left you there, so he could go around and see if anything suspicious was happening – besides you making mooneyes at the General of course. You were surprisingly successful with your strategy, because from time to time Hux's eyes wandered to you, holding contact with yours longer than appropriate for _just a colleague_. And now you were sipping on your glass of wine, waiting for the General to make the next move – you wanted it to look like natural flirting after all, not like the forced interest that it actually was. Luckily you didn't have to wait for long.

“Is this seat taken?” Hux was pointing to the chair next to you. You shook your head, a smile on your face – this was too easy to be true. The General sat down and ordered a drink, turning his body towards you.  
“Miss [Y/N], your adoration for me hasn't gone unnoticed.” Seriously? That was _flirting_ to him? He might be a decent General of the First Order, but a Casanova … not so much. You braced yourself for the incoming cringe-fest that this conversation was going to be.  
“Well, I hope so General.” Your voice was low, trying to sound somewhat seductive, leaning in closer to him. Apparently it worked, because you could clearly see a spark of lust in his eyes. It was a dangerous game you wanted to play, but where would be the fun if it wasn't, right? Plus, you knew Kylo was still near, keeping an eye out for you, which gave the situation a whole new twist, considering that you had some plans to fool with your boss a little.  
But first things first. Loosen the General's tongue with some liquor seemed like a good way to start. Ordering some shots, you tried to loosely keep up a conversation with the red-haired man next to you. You talked about inconsequential topics, like the life on the Finalizer and the personnel working on it. Turns out the General really liked to spill some tea when it came to gossip. Meanwhile you were emptying one shot after another, laughing at almost everything Hux had to say.  
A few minutes later, you found yourself touching his biceps, talking about it in fake admiration. It was nothing compared to the impressive physique of Kylo of course – which you liked a lot more to be honest – but the rising feeling of intoxication helped with playing along. Just when you were wondering if the Commander even took notice of your conversation with Hux, you spotted him in the crowd, quickly escaping your eye-contact, aggressively shoving some random people out of his way. You took that as a 'yes'. Smiling like a fool, you continued your word-vomit with the General, who unfortunately seemed not really affected by the amount of alcohol you two were drinking. Still, he was a bit more talkative than before, so you decided to slowly dig for some information.  
“May I ask a you a question, Sir?” Admittedly, he wouldn't have reached his current position in the First Order if he was someone to give away sensitive data just like that – obviously – but you could still try, you said to yourself. 

“How could I deny a beautiful woman a simple request like that? Go ahead my dear. What do you want to know?”  
“Why does a brilliant man like you, Sir, waste his precious time with an event like this?”  
The General took a sip from his drink and chuckled slightly. “That's a great question, my dear. You see, I'm only here for business.“  
“Like negotiations with the local politicians?”  
Another chuckle escaped Hux. “A smart little girl we have here, don't we? But let me tell you something: This particular deal is very important to me personally.“  
He had shifted even closer to you while he was talking, placing a hand on your thigh. Anxiety started to bubble up inside of you, but you knew you could push a little further. You were sitting in a filled ballroom after all, people everywhere around you, which made you feel safer only by thinking about it – so you decided to play along. You took the hand that was on your thigh, pushing it closer to your stomach, whispering in his ear with the smokiest voice your pipes could produce.  
“And why is that, General?”  
“I'm afraid I can't tell you, but what I can is giving you the pleasure of staying the night with me.”  
What a bummer! Hux was squeezing your thigh now and you wanted nothing more than to abort the mission. You were certain, that you wouldn't get the information you hoped to get, and you clearly didn't want to spent a night with the General. Pushing even further would probably result in getting caught, therefor you had only one option left – retreat. So you searched your brain for a way to get out of this inconvenient situation, which turned out to be slightly harder than usual, thanks to the liquor in you system. Luckily you saw Kylo approaching the two of you, while you moved back to bring more space between you and Hux.  
“General, I'm sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat, but I need to talk to my assistant.” Kylo put his hand around your waist and guided you out of the room. You could see that the General wasn't d'accord with Kylo taking you with him, but he chose to not say anything about it.  
A feeling of relief and safety flowed through you once you were alone in the corridor with the Commander. While Hux's hand felt like poison ivy on your skin, Kylo's hand made your body tingle under his touch. This observation should have scarred you, but surprisingly it didn't – you just excepted it, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

He was guiding you back to the shuttle from what you could tell, which made you wonder.  
“Are we going back to the Finalizer?”, you looked up to Kylo in surprise, your vision a little more blurry than usual.  
“I have all the information I wanted, so there's no need to stay at this pathetic event.”, he sounded grumpy under his mask.  
“Don't we have to wait for the General? I mean, we all came in one shuttle … “ You wanted nothing more than to leave Hux behind and take a shower in your apartment, but you couldn't just leave him here, could you?  
“No! We're leaving without that little squirt.”  
“What? But .. “  
“I called a second shuttle to pick us up. Your lover will take the first one.”  
_LOVER?!_ You stopped in your tracks, causing Kylo to stop too, turning around to face you.  
“Hold on. You seriously can't be thinking that I like the General.” You looked at him in disbelieve. “I even told you, that this creep made me feel uneasy, remember?”  
But Kylo only turned around and started walking towards the hangar again. Not wanting to be left behind, you caught up with him, trying not to laugh at this ridiculous assumption. While you where walking silently next to the Commander, realization slowly dawned on you.  
“You really are jealous.”, you mumbled quietly in thought, yet Kylo must have heard it nevertheless, seeing as he clenched his fists by his sides. You had wanted to push his buttons with Hux, but you thought he would have reacted in a different way. You thought it would be a lot more fun, but apparently it really bothered Kylo and he thought you meant every word you said. Maybe you could still change the atmosphere between you into the coy tension it usually was.  
Arriving at the shuttle, you two took a seat next to each other, the ship taking off shortly after.  
“You know, he wanted to spent the night with me.” Your voice was deep, while you looked up at his mask through your lashes, fumbling with the hem of his tunic.  
“And?” Kylo still sounded upset, but there was a hint of curiousness in his voice.  
“I'd rather spent tonight at your place. You owe me a glass of wine after all. Dragging me away from my drink at the bar – How dare you doing that to a lady!”  
A deep chuckle escaped Kylo, “I have way better wine in my apartment anyway. You're going to love it, trust me.”  
You didn't know, if the alcohol was clouding your mind, making everything tingle, or if Kylo had this effect on you. Either way, you liked the feeling. This was way better than having to seduce Hux.  
.  
.  
.

Arriving at the Finalizer, Kylo and you were welcomed by a tall Stormtrooper in silver amour. You never met the soldier in front of you personally, but from what you could tell, this had to be Phasma, the leader of the Troops. Knowing how hard it can be for a woman to work her way up in the First Order, you instantly had felt a certain connection and respect towards her. She greeted both of you with a simple phrase, only to inform Kylo about some happenings and the current state of war shortly after. Admittedly, you were too occupied with thinking about a cozy sofa and another glass of wine to even listen to their conversation. The only thing you noticed was that you three were heading to Kylo's quarters, making you feel the little tingle in your stomach again. You couldn't quite place the feeling, so you shoved any thoughts about it away. Deciding it was time to tune in again, you turned your attention back to the two people next to you, who were discussing some final details about the next strike against the Resistance.  
“I see, Commander. I'll set everything up. Oh, and [Y/N] “ Phasma suddenly turned to you, “ the dress looks amazing on you. Seems like the Commander has a sense of fashion after all.” She said while evidently smiling under her helmet, giving you a nod before walking away. You quickly thanked her for the compliment, realizing what she just said.  
Meanwhile Kylo had entered his quarters, guiding you into the apartment with him.  
“But … But you said the General … and … the dress … and … what?” dumbfounded, you stood in his living room, trying to remember the exact words he had said back then.

Kylo had taken his mask of – finally – and was searching his kitchen for something. “ I never said it wasn't from me. I only questioned why you would think that.” he returned to you with a bottle of wine and two glasses, a smug smile on his face. Sitting down on the sofa, you silently cursed Kylo for making you think it was from Hux. But any thoughts of anger were washed away, when he handed you your promised glass of wine, making eye contact. You must have had a little too much liquor on the ball, because you were suddenly feeling a little dizzy. But then you remembered what you had wanted to ask Kylo since you had left the event.  
“You said you had the information you needed when we left. How did you find out? I wasn't very successful trying to get details from Hux.”  
A little chuckle escaped Kylo, though his features seemed to hold back mixed feelings. “Oh, you were.” he shuffled a little closer to you. “When you were sliding his hand up your thigh, his mind slipped and I could see inside.“ He took your chin in his warm hand, holding your face close to his.  
“And what did you see?” Your heart started beating faster with the sudden change of tension between the two of you.  
“Sinful things that he wanted to do to you, that made me want to kill him right there. But I also saw the reason for the whole event and his intention for making a deal with the local politicians. Turns out Hux wants to participate in some slave-trading. Pathetic, if you ask me.”  
Honestly, this reveal didn't surprise you as much as it should have. Or maybe you were just to intoxicated with wine – and the smell of Kylo – to fully understand the extend of it. Everything seemed so far away and irrelevant with him holding you close like this.  
Your brain seemed to stopped working and you wanted nothing more than to touch him and feel his warm body under your prickling fingertips. He came closer and embraced you in a hug, … but something was off. It wasn't really a hug, it felt like he kind of fell onto you. You tried to hold him up by his torso, only to feel something warm and wet on your hands. Pulling your hand back to look at it, you realized that it was blood – his wound must have started to bleed again.  
_“Kylo?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that you had to wait for so long! Uni was - and is still - killing me, but I'll see if I can manage to write the next chapter a little faster than this one ^^ 
> 
> Your comments and kudos really keep me going, cheering me up from time to time. Thank you so much! <3
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to say 'hi', you're more than welcome to visit me on my Tumblr: www.porzellaneinhoernchen.tumblr.com


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't express how sorry I am for letting you wait for so long! I was laking the time and the creativity to end this story (for now) in a decent way. But I finally found the time to do it! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :) Thank you all for reading and writing comments, it seriously means a lot to me <3
> 
> (This chapter isn't beta-read yet, I wanted to post it immediately)

Everything happened too quickly.  
Your vision was blurry, your mind was scattered and your heart was racing.   
A moment ago you were talking on the couch with the Commander and now you found yourself rushing through the halls of the Finalizer, trying to keep up with the medical staff escorting said knight to the med bay.   
The personnel was shouting at each other commands, yet all you could hear was a great mush of noises. You weren't able to concentrate on anything other that running. Running and fighting the urge to vomit. Unfamiliar faces started to blur into one strip of color on each side of the corridor, your eyes not being able to make out any details. You told yourself to keep on pushing. To do your job and assist the Commander. Even if assisting meant bringing him to the med bay, while being completely drunk.   
You saw more shocked faces flashing by and a frightening thought crossed your mind for a split second. You were afraid. Afraid of Kylo being in serious danger. But intoxication made it hard for you to dwell into your feelings right now. You felt your nausea rise up again and almost stumbled.   
Finally, you arrived at the blinding white halls where even more medical staff rushed to Kylo's side, pushing you roughly away, which made you tumble and fall. But your weren't able to protest because as soon as you realized you were falling your vision got black and you heard Kylo scream.

 

Whirring.  
Pain.  
An annoying sound that grew louder.  
 _Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep._  
Your eyes shot open, remembering what had happened. Slowly, your eyes adjusted to the bright light, confirming your silent guess about your current location. You wanted to sit up when a striking ache in your head made you fall back on the mattress. You must have hid your head pretty hard on the ground after you had blacked out, you figured. Fortunately, the pain soon faded a little and you tried to sit up again. This time you succeeded even though a new pain wrung it's way into your consciousness. You looked down to your right arm where a needle stuck in your flesh. Probably an injection to help with your intoxication.   
You let your eyes wander around the room just to come to the conclusion that you were alone. A drunk assistant needed no guarding or full time supervision after all. Quite contrary to your boss. Kylo! Pictures of the last 24 hours flashed through your mind: You getting ready for the evening and receiving the dress from Kylo. Him watching you flirting with Hux from among the crowd at the ball. You two returning to the Finalizer. The Commander shuffling closer to you on the couch. The weird, yet exciting feeling that overtook your whole body when he did. You running to the med bay completely confused and terrified. 

Processing what had happened before you blacked out, you remembered his scream. An uneasy feeling rose inside of you. Without any hesitation you pushed the blanket aside and readied yourself to stand up. Flinching, you pulled the needle out of your arm, so you could go and search for the Commander. Once you stood, feeling still a little dizzy and lightheaded, you realized that you were still wearing the dress from the ball. But you decided that looking for Kylo was more important than your attire. 

Barefoot, you walked through the main corridor of the hospital ward, little shivers running down your spine. As always, the temperature in this part of the ship was pretty low, yet not low enough that you were willing to put on your uncomfortable high heels again. You wouldn't be able to walk in them anyway, considering your current condition. So you carried on searching for Kylo while freezing.   
Luckily, you found the knight two rooms next to yours, where he was laying in one of the beds, medical staff examining data next to him. You came closer when one of the doctors spotted and approached you. 

“Ah, Miss [Y/N]. I'm glad to see you up again. You may still feel a little dizzy or nauseous, you had a small concussion after all, but if you stay in bed and get some rest, those repercussions will fade soon.”he smiled at you with a generous expression.  
“Yes, thank you doc, I will try to get as much rest as I can.”you gave him a little nod and sat down next to Kylo's bed.  
Leaning back in the chair, you studied his expressionless features. It was still weird to see him without his mask. But that didn't mean that you didn't enjoy it. He had a extraordinary handsome face after all. While you were preoccupied with watching the Commander sleep another shiver ran through your body. Yet one of the staff members must have seen your body shaking because shortly after he wordlessly handed you one of the other blankets. Gratefully, you wrapped yourself in a little cocoon, feeling warmer immediately. 

“Here we are again, hm ? I think I have a déjà-vu.” you said to your self aloud.   
“Well, I would say that I'm sorry, but I honestly could get use to you being there when I wake up.” Kylo chuckled with his eyes still closed.  
You looked down with a smile on your lips and shook your head. “Commander, I don't think this is the right time to flirt with your assistant.”  
Another chuckle rose from his chest, making him flinch in pain afterwards. He might play it off cool but he had a serious injury. This time he should consider listening to doctor's orders and let the wound heal properly instead of going to missions with a torn torso.   
Your thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crashing sound. Shooting your head up you saw yet another nurse being screamed at by Kylo. You had almost forgotten this side of him existed. Feeling sorry for the poor girl, you watched her picking up the medical supplies she had dropped a few moments ago. When she stood up to bring new ones you apologetically smiled at her. Hidden under the seductive appearance of the Commander was still a child that loves to throw tamper tantrums. But you knew that from the beginning, didn't you?  
After only a few minutes the nurse returned and started to work on the bandage around Kylo's upper body. You almost laughed when you saw the way he looked at her. No wonder why the girl was terrified. Starting to watch her trembling hands work, you slowly felt sleep taking over you once again. 

 

A few days later you were on your way to the Commander's quarters. He had been released from the med station, yet had to rest in bed for another week. Hopefully this time he will stick to the orders, you thought, walking down the familiar corridor. You on the other hand were aloud to work again since a couple days ago. It was a nice feeling to be back, dressed in your loved work attire, strolling down the busy halls of the Finalizer in a somewhat normal schedule. Some might say that it was boring to sort files and organize them, but this plain task was a welcomed change.   
Arriving at the door to the apartment, you quickly gulped down the late breakfast you had been eating on the way. You were done with your assigned paperwork and had to visit the Commander to receive new orders. Checking up on him was a decent bonus.   
Passing through the entrance and the living area, you shortly knocked on the bedroom door. It was more an act of decency than of necessity – force-sensitive and all that jazz. You opened the door and found Kylo sitting cross-legged on his bed, various items floating around him. He was meditating, you figured by his closed eyes and soft humming. You just stood there, admiring the scenery in front of you for a while. Not wanting to interrupt him, you decided to sit down in the chair you moved into his bedroom about a week ago, whicht was luckily still standing there.   
A few minutes had passed when Kylo finally let down the objects and opened his eyes, looking at you. He was dressed fully in black – what a surprise – and looked a lot healthier than a couple days ago. It seemed like his recovery was off to a good start. Soon he would be able to run around with his cape and traumatize the personnel again. You hold back a chuckle. 

“Sir, I have completed the tasks you gave me. The files are now neatly organized and put away in the archive. Is there something else I can do for you?” you said while standing up, straightening your skirt.  
“Indeed there is.” he said handing you a piece of paper. “I wrote down what I wanted for lunch. Call the kitchen and let them know.”  
A little confused you took the note from his hand. Why didn't he make the call himself? He had a comlink system on his nightstand after all. Your eyes wandered to the right side of his bed, realization washing over you. A smoking chunk of metal was laying on the bedside table, answering your silent question. You turned around, rolling your eyes. This emo kid was a hopeless case. Yet, there was a part of you deep down that liked his recklessness.  
Quickly, you placed the order and returned to your boss. You were about to enter the bedroom once again, when you saw Kylo trying to stand up, steadying himself with one hand on the wall, the other holding his side. What did this motherfluffer think he was doing?! You rushed to his side, supporting him by his shoulders.  
“Sir, you are supposed to stay in bed. I really don't think this is a good idea.” you said, still trying to hold him up.   
Being the stubborn child he was, you watched Kylo nevertheless trying to walk – without any success.   
He stumbled and lost his balance, falling towards the wall, pulling you with him. As a reflex you shut your eyes and prepared yourself for the wall to hit you in the back. Luckily, you had been standing near the wall which damped the ache of the impact. When you opened your eyes again, you looked straight into Kylo's. His arms were on either side of your head, supporting him. His expression was filled with pain, a little layer of sweat covered his forehead.   
“Sir? Are you alright?” you said, your voice full of panic, trying desperately to help him stand.   
“[Y/N]?” he whispered, leaning closer to your ear, making you feel his hot breath on your neck.  
Your heart was about to leap out of your chest and your body tingled from how close he was standing to you. “Yes, Sir?”, you swallowed hard, your mind being clouded by the smell of his scent. 

Kylo came even closer, his lips almost gazing over your ear, setting your skin on fire.   
“I need to tell you something, [Y/N]. I've wanted to for a long time, but wasn't sure how to approach it.”  
Your thoughts were racing and you were almost sweating from the heat of his body. The tension made your mind almost explode. “What is it, Commander?”  
Kylo exhaled slowly, wetting his lips with his tongue.  
“You have something between your teeth. Again.”

Blank.

Your mind was blank. You surely didn't expect him to say that. A blush spread over your whole face.   
Kylo leaned back, showing off his cocky smile. _That nerf herder!_ You wanted to punch that grin right out of his face. You gave him the devil's eye which made him laugh.  
“I couldn't resist.” Kylo said, while coming closer again, letting his gaze wander over your face.  
You still didn't know what to say, so you just stared back into his eyes.  
“I have to admit, I didn't think you were that cute being angry.”  
“I am _not_ ...” you started to protest, when you felt his soft lips being pressed on yours. For a split second you were shocked. But shortly after, a new feeling washed over you: Happiness. Yet, you weren't able to devour this moment for long, when Kylo broke the kiss. He was still staring into your eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, when someone rushed into the room.

“Commander? Our spies gathered valuable information and you might want to hear about it.” Phasma almost shouted, saluting in front of the Commander, her helmet moving back and forth between you and Kylo. She sounded rather nervous and out of breath.  
“Go on, Phasma.” the Commander said while trying to stand up straight.  
“We found the map. In the Outer Rim, on Jakku.”  
“Are you certain, Captain?”   
Phasma gave a quick but determined nod.

 

Meanwhile, somewhere on Jakku:  
A sandy wind was blowing outside of the abandoned Star Destroyer. Inside the gigantic fallen monstrosity was a young woman making her way through the scrap. Unknowing of what to come, she carried on, searching for valuable junk to sell at the Outpost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first attempt to write something, so I would really appreciate any feedback :)
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely “Beta-Readers”:
> 
> Bianca aka Bi-chan ( aka Bi-senpai )  
> Steffi aka Shamy ( aka Halb 8! )
> 
> Love you both!


End file.
